millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Time Machine ni Tobinotte!
is an original solo song performed by Futami Ami. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= TAIMU MASHIN ni tobinotte! Donna jidai de motto asobou ka? Kako e mirai e daibouken! Ja, Are You Ready? Take On Me! Mukashi no hito wa erakattatte ne minna iu kedo ...Jissai doudattan daro~ ne? SUMAHO de MEERU mo utenai no ni, Dou yatte koigokoro okutteta no? "Nazo da~!" Back To "sekki jidai"! SUTOON "RABU RETAA" (teppan!) Omoi omoi todokerun da ne~! (FAITO~!) "Daikoukai jidai"! Umi o koete koukaishinai! (Dokomade datte!) "RUNESSANSU"! (Geijyatsu!) Shame wa? (Shouzouga) Meccha RIARU de kowai kedo, MYUUJIAMU kazattara saikou no kokuhaku? Kitto Past & Future, East & West doko e ittatte Kekkyoku! (Kekkyoku!) Koi no (koi no) nayami wa kawannai boku tte Rekishi ni nottatte, kaseki ni nattatte "Aa, doushi you" (nante itte) jinrui no seichou ga mirannai~! TAIMU MASHIN ni tobinotte! (Go! Go!) Donna jidai de motto asobou ka? (Go For It!) Itte modotte daihakken? (Go! Go!) Ja, Are You Ready? Take On Me! Mirai no gijutsu, sugo itte ne kitai shichatte mo ii no kana~? "Wakkuwaku~!" Go Forward "uchuu ryokou"! Hashagi sugite (muchuu!) Mawari kara ui chau kamo~ (donmai~!) "ROBOTTO" ni koi bana? Kikaiteki ANSAA! (Sorya sou datte!) "TEREPOOTO"! (Sugoi!) Aeru! (Jika de!) Meccha benride ii kedo, aenai jikan toka kekkou daiji nan janai? Sokka Past & Future, East & West dokodemo ii yo Kekkyoku! (Kekkyoku!) Issho! (Issho!) Kimi ga inakya, tsummannai no! Ashita ni nattatte, asonde itai yo "Nee? Nani shiyou!" (Nante itte) Jinrui wa shinka shite iin janai? Ne~! "Omoshiroku!" Sou, papa to mama mo kitto gutto suteki na jidai de ROMANSU shichattetan da yo! Kitto Past & Future, East & West doko e ittatte Kekkyoku! (Kekkyoku!) Koi no (koi no) nayami wa kawannai boku tte Rekishi ni nottatte, kaseki ni nattatte "Aa, doushi you" (nante itte) jinrui no seichou ga mirannai~! Dakedo ne, sore ga ne, iin janai~?! Sokka Past & Future, East & West dokodemo ii yo Kekkyoku! (Kekkyoku!) Issho (issho!) Kimi to issho ga tanoshii yo! Ashita ni nattatte, asonde itai yo "Nee? Nani shiyou!" (Nante itte) Jinrui wa shinka shite iin janai?! TAIMU MASHIN ga attatte, (Go! Go!) Donna jidai ni iketa to shitemo (Go For It!) Kimi to deatta gendai ga (Go! Go!) Saikou no jikan! Take On Me! |-| Kanji= タイムマシンに飛び乗って！どんな時代でもっと遊ぼうか？ 過去へ未来へ大冒険！じゃ、Are You Ready? Take On Me! 昔の人はえらかったってね　みんな言うけど …実際どうだったんだろぉね？ スマホでメールも打てないのに、 どうやって恋心送ってたの？「謎だぁ！」 Back To“石器時代”！ストーン『ラブレター』(テッパン！) 重い想い届けるんだねっ！(ファイトッ！) “大航海時代”！海を越えて後悔しない！(どこまでだって！) “ルネッサンス”！(げいじゅつ！)写メは？(肖像画) メッチャリアルで怖いけど、ミュージアム飾ったら最高の告白？ きっとPast & Future, East & Westドコへいったって 結局！(結局！)恋の(恋の)悩みは変わんないぼくって 歴史に載ったって、化石になったって 「ああ、どうしよう」(なんて言って)人類の成長が見らんないっ！ タイムマシンに飛び乗って！(Go! Go!) どんな時代でもっと遊ぼうか？ (Go For It!) 行って戻って大発見？(Go! Go!)じゃ、Are You Ready? Take On Me! 未来の技術、すごいってね　期待しちゃってもいいのかなぁ？ 「ワックワク〜！」 Go Forward“宇宙旅行”！ハシャギ過ぎて(夢中！) 周りから浮いちゃうかも〜　(ドンマイッ！) “ロボット”に恋バナ？機械的アンサー！(そりゃそうだって！) “テレポート”！(すごい！)逢える！(直で！) メッチャ便利でいいけど、逢えない時間とか結構大事なんじゃない？ そっかPast & Future, East & Westドコでもいいよ 結局！(結局！)一緒！(一緒！)キミがいなきゃ、つっまんないの！ 明日になったって、遊んでいたいよ 「ねぇ？なにしよう！」(なんて言って) 人類は進化していいんじゃない？ねっ！ 『面白く！』 そう、パパとママもきっと　グッと素敵な時代で ロマンスしちゃってたんだよ！ きっとPast & Future, East & Westドコへいったって 結局！(結局！)恋の(恋の)悩みは変わんないぼくって 歴史に載ったって、化石になったって 「ああ、どうしよう」(なんて言って)人類の成長が見らんないっ！ だけどね、それがね、いいんじゃないっ？！ そっかPast & Future, East & Westドコでもいいよ 結局！(結局！)一緒(一緒！)キミと一緒が楽しいよ！ 明日になったって、遊んでいたいよ 「ねぇ？なにしよう！」(なんて言って) 人類は進化していいんじゃない？！ タイムマシンがあったって、(Go! Go!) どんな時代に行けたとしても (Go For It!) キミと出逢った現代が (Go! Go!) サイコウの時間！ Take On Me! |-| English= Hop on the time machine! What era do you want to play in more? It's a great adventure to the past and future! So, are you ready? Take on me! "People from long ago are famous." That's what everyone says but ...I wonder how was that a fact~? And yet, I can't type any texts on my smartphone, how can I sent my love to you? "How mysterious~!" Back to the "Stone Age"! There's a "love letter" made of stone (of course!) It reaches my heavy feelings~! (fight~!) It's the "Age of Discovery"! Cross over the seas with no regrets! (No matter where you go!) It's the "Renaissance"! (Fine arts!) Should I email them to you? (portraits) It's so real that I'm scared, but once I decorate the museum, will it be the best confession ever? Surely, Past & Future, East & West, where should I go to? After all! (After all!) The pain of love (of love) never changes for me Become a fossil and the ride into history "Ah, what to do?" (what I'm saying!?) I can't see the growth of mankind~! Hop on the time machine! (Go! Go!) What era do you want to play in more? (Go for it!) Go back to the great discovery? (Go! Go!) So, are you ready? Take on me! The future of technology is awesome, right? I wonder if I should expect for something good, too~? "I'm excited~!" Go forward to "space travel"! Passing through it merrily (crazy!) I might float around~ (don't mind!~) Tell a love story to a "robot"? What a mechanical answer! (That's right!) "Teleport"! (Awesome!) Meet me! (Directly!) It's very convenient, but why can't I meet you at a nice, important time or something? Oh, the Past & Future, East & West, I can go anywhere After all! (After all!) Together! (Together!) You can't be too boring! Become tomorrow and I want to play "Hey, what are you doing!?" (what I'm saying!?) Mankind can't evolve, right~!? "Interesting!" So, with dad and mom definitely having a much wonderful time Let's have a romance! Surely, Past & Future, East & West, where should I go to? After all! (After all!) The pain of love (of love) never changes for me Become a fossil and the ride into history "Ah, what to do?" (what I'm saying!?) I can't see the growth of mankind~! But, that's, not good~?! Oh, the Past & Future, East & West, I can go anywhere After all! (After all!) Together! (Together!) Together with you is going to be fun! Become tomorrow and I want to play "Hey, what are you doing!?" (what I'm saying!?) Mankind can't evolve!? Meet me at the time machine, (Go! Go!) even if I could go into any era (Go for it!) Meeting with you in the present (Go! Go!) is the best time! Take on me! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 01 (sung by: Futami Ami) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Futami Ami) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Futami Ami